Angels & Hellhounds
by KillJoyMakingSomeNoise99
Summary: Hi guys Killjoy here, ok so this is the third time I've written this and its annoying me so I'm just gonna say I hope you guys enjoy it because I wrote this about a year ago and my friends have encouraged me to post it so I am so please enjoy and rate and review me! xoxo :)
1. Chapter 1

The train rocked back and forward as it sped down the tracks; bringing them closer to their new territory. Amber examined her blood red hair with eyes that were almost as dark as the night outside the window. She looked over to Noah; she always thought he looked so peaceful when he was asleep. His ash blonde hair was covering his eyes and he was drooling out of the corner of his mouth. This made Amber laugh just a little, which felt really weird. She hadn't really laughed since they were kicked out of their last territory by the local Ancients. All the Ancients seem to really hate that they were partnering, as the Ancients like to say 'Angels partner with Angels and Hellhounds partner with Hellhounds. They just don't work well together if you partner an Angel with a Hellhound. We usually kill each other if we ever cross paths!'

Hearing Amber laugh was enough to wake up Noah, he opened one bright blue eye to see what she was laughing at. When he saw his gothic partner turn to look out the window trying to cover her smiling, he knew he must have been drooling. Noah reached up and wiped away the remaining drool from his chin and ran his hand through his hair. He looked out the window just in time to see a god awful looking demon. Its face had many cracks and maggoty holes in it, rotting eyes and a tongue that was about to drop out of its head.

Noah looked into Ambers' eyes at the same time she looked at him. All Amber needed to do was nod and he would turn into his other fiery form. She rubbed the shotgun tattoo on her hand as if it were hurting her.

Amber looked at Noah and shook her head, "We will have heaps of time once we've settled in to go and find it. Plus there are way too many people in the carriage." She said calmly.

She snorted and quietly added joking "How do you think they would react to a gothic looking girl growing black wings out of her back and the guy next to her turning into a howling ball of fire?"

This made Noah laugh quite loudly causing a man to turn around with one eyebrow raised as if to say 'What are you two on?' Amber just stuck her tongue out at the man like a three year old. Noah just rolled his eyes at Amber and said a quick sorry to the man, not wanting Amber to start a fight.


	2. Chapter 2

The next thing Noah knew they were getting off the train and heading into the town, where their new apartment was. Amber was struggling to keep her balance because her bag was quite heavy. They rounded a corner and Amber saw a two story building that could only be where their apartment was waiting for them. Noah opened the door and walked in with Amber in tow; he went straight up to the desk and asked for the apartment that was being rented by Smith. The Receptionist looked at her computer and tapped a few keys, then said that our apartment was the last room down the hall on the right. Noah thanked her and walked down the hall and found the door straight away.

Amber almost gagged when she saw inside, the kitchen was an ugly green-brown colour and she hoped that her room wasn't the same colour. Noah laughed and wished he had taken a picture when he saw the expression on her face. She glared at him and walked into the first room on the left to put her bag in. Amber almost danced when she saw the walls in the room where painted black. Noah walked into the room opposite Ambers' and put his bag on the bed. He then strolled out and went into the lounge room jumped onto the red couch and turned on the TV. Amber skipped in and sat on the arm of the couch and reached over to grab the phone book to look up a fast food shop that delivers and dialled the number to a Chinese place. The rest of the night went by quickly and they went to bed just before eleven. They would start at their new school tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Noah was up before Amber and decided to go for a quick run; he often did this to patrol their territory and just to think. He left without a sound and started to run around the town. All of the towns' people he ran past gave him weird looks, probably because he was new to town and they hadn't seen him before. As he was running past an abandoned looking shop he noticed something moving in the corner of the room. Noah smelled the awful stench of rotting flesh and knew instantly that thing he just saw moving was definitely not human. He could feel the burning in the pit of his stomach and terrible shifting of teeth in his mouth that made room for his long dagger like canines that would soon appear. Noah knew that if he changed he would be on his own and he would not be able to finish it off by himself. So he balled his fists and ran back in the direction of the apartment.

Amber was sitting on the couch eating breakfast when Noah burst through the door with fire in his eyes. Literally! He slammed the door shut and walked over to the couch where he then proceeded to sit down, take her breakfast and start to eat it. Amber knew he only ever took her food if he was really fired up.

"What are you so mad about?" she asked with a twinge of annoyance in her voice.

Noah only grunted and handed Amber her bowl back and walked into his room to change. He came back out of his room wearing a pair of jeans and a pale blue T-shirt.

"I'll tell you on the way to the shop. We're going to kill that thing now." he said plainly.

Amber sighed "Looks like we're not going to school today."


	4. Chapter 4

The walk to the shop was long and Noah told Amber what had happened as they walked. Amber said that they would hunt it down as fast as possible and as if to add some reassurance she closed her eyes and held her hand out in front of her. A shadow like cloud gathered around her hand and the little shotgun tattoo on her hand disappeared and reappeared in her hand. It was not a tattoo but a long black shotgun with silver patterns all over it. Noah loved it every time she did this; it was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen. It was also one of the most terrifying because he could see the faces of all the demon souls that she had collected in her life so far. Even more frightening was that he could see hundreds and hundreds of demons, most of which he had never seen before.

They were about to walk around the corner to where the abandoned shop was when the wind made a really strange noise, a noise that the wind should never make. Noah looked in the direction of where it would have come from. He could smell rotting flesh and he knew that that thing was stalking him and Amber. Amber nudged him as if to say that she knew what it was doing too. Noah could feel the fire start to build and in a matter of thirty seconds he was a burning wolf-like monster. Amber summoned her shotgun and held it ready to shoot as her wings burst from her back, as if daring the demon to come out of hiding. Noah was behind her looking into the shadow of a building growling and drooling a lava-like substance. He darted forward into the shadow and the demon let out a cry of pure pain, it was music to Ambers' ears.

Noah dragged it by the back of the neck out into the open where Amber could get a clear shot at it. The demon screeched and somehow twisted, almost out of its skin and was now face to face with Noah. It reached out and grabbed Noah by the throat and squeezed as hard as it could. Noah jumped back with a whine; this one had obviously been eating lately. The demon scrambled after Noah, picked him up and threw him back onto the pavement. Most demons would have run out of energy by now, but this one looked like it could do this all day. Amber got her shotgun ready, if she didn't hurry up Noah would be dead soon; calmed herself, took aim, breathed out and pulled the trigger.

Bang!


	5. Chapter 5

_Bang!_

The shot hit the demon in the temple which should have killed it instantly. The demon didn't even flinch as the bullet hit it. It slowly turned around with a grin on its face that screams your dead. Amber knew there was something very wrong going on here; her bullets can't hurt the damn thing. The demon dropped Noah and came running at her with so much power she would have sworn that she saw the pavement crack underneath it. _Well at least it's leaving Noah alone now!_ Amber thought.

She knew that she was going to have to somehow get this thing to kill itself. This however would be very tricky, this demon wasn't stupid. It lunged at Amber and she had to quickly fly upwards or be skewered. Amber wasn't quick enough and the demon grabbed one of her wings and slammed her into the building. She felt her wing snap as she hit the wall of the building with great force. Amber let out a scream and tried to stand and keep its attention. It came at her again, but this time Amber let a round of bullets lose and hoped that one might give it a head ache at least. The demon didn't even stop and this time it grabbed her by the arm and drove its hand into her chest.

All Amber could feel was pain. She could see the blood starting to pool on the ground below her. The demon was smiling he knew he had won, he could tell by the light leaving Ambers eyes. Amber felt her soul start to leave her, she was getting cold. The blood that was around her was the only thing that felt like it was keeping her warm. Amber's vision was blurring and darkening. She knew she was leaving this world; it made her sad because she never got to tell Noah that she loved him. She could see that the demon was about to take her soul, when she saw a big ball of fire jump onto its back and grab the demons neck with its fangs. Then everything faded into nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

_Bang! Bang! Bang! A shotgun was firing at something...it looks like a wolf that had been set on fire...it looks like Noah…..why are they shooting at him?...what's happening?..."Amber! HELP!"…. "Hold on Noah I'm coming!"….I try to run but….why can't I move?...Looking down I see that I'm tied up…..Why am I tied up?...Bang!...Noah drops tBang! Bang! Bang! A shotgun was firing at something...it looks like a wolf that had been set on fire...it looks like Noah…..why are they shooting at him?...what's happening?..."Amber! HELP!"…. "Hold on Noah I'm coming!"….I try to run but….why can't I move?...Looking down I see that I'm tied up…..Why am I tied up?...Bang!...Noah drops to the ground from mid-air…"NOAH!"_

"NOAH!" Amber screams as she opens her eyes.

Noah who was asleep in the chair beside Amber's bed nearly fell out of it.

"NOAH!" she screams again.

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently and he said "Amber I'm right here, it's all right."

She turned her head and looked at him with tears in her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Amber started sobbing and in between the hiccups she asked "What happened?"

Noah looked into her eyes and said "I came to when the demon was about to kill you, I don't know exactly what happened but in the end the thing was dead." He sighed, "You were so cold…I thought you were dead." She was still crying but not as hard now. "I'm just glad you're okay!" he smiles.

Noah leaned forward and wiped away a tear from Amber's cheek. Amber reached up and put her arms around Noah's neck and pulled him into a hug. She held on tight and he gently squeezed her back not wanting to hurt her. Noah put a finger under her chin so they were face to face and kissed her. The kiss was so soft that Amber nearly missed it and she kissed him back softly.

When they pull apart Noah smiles "You know that now you're my girlfriend the Ancients have another reason to whine." They both laughed at this and started to come up with a story to tell the Ancients.


End file.
